


Thief & Jones

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Female Character, Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Con Artist (by chance), F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, POV Female Character, Post-Episode: s04e15 Planet of the Dead, one night stand turns into more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Sometimes the player gets played as Christina finds out after she talks up and seduces a beautiful woman at a bar. Look like "Martha" had her own agenda.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Christina de Souza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Public Call - Doctor Who fic exchange 2020





	Thief & Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Lady Christina de Souza had chosen her secret profession because she loved the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of getting what she wanted without asking for it. In between her proper and lady-like upbringing in an all girl public school and inheriting her title and every boring expectation that went with it, she had found her own ways to defy expectations. Not getting caught had been the game from the start, when she’d walked in and out of locked teacher’s rooms at school, had kissed a class mate and next day the gardener behind the gym. It had taken only a step for her to discover that she was looking for beauty and jump right into a life of very specific adventures in burglary.

Because beauty was only enhanced by the thrill of obtaining it.

Recently she’d seen a little too much though - and had been just a little disappointed when her alien Doctor had walked out on her, not interested in the kind of team they could have made from there on out.

His loss. 

At least he’d left her with the bus, making her life just that little bit more exciting.

She was still high with the recent success of a heist, when she entered the club, still too pleased with herself to have the coronet with the Flame Queen Ruby in her possession now. What she needed now was some beauty of another kind, a thrill to tide her over into the next high.

It was easy to make her way over to the bar and smile at girls and boys who looked her way, wondering if she’d find some interesting dance partner.

“I’ll take that Midori Sour then,” said a young woman at a bar and she was perhaps the only one who wasn’t watching Christina at the moment, having her back turned towards her.

“Sounds lovely,” Christina said and caught the eyes of a blonde on her left who was staring and winked at her. “I’ll take one too.”

The woman who had given the order looked up, brow creased. 

She had the loveliest face and expressive dark eyes enhanced by a thick line of mascara, her long tresses made up in thin neat braids that were pulled back in a ponytail. It wasn’t just her shimmery, opaque gold lipstick and the metallic shade around her eyes that made her look like a treasure that wanted to be whisked away. 

Like the Doctor had used his little gadget to alert him of danger to come, Christina had developed an instinct for excitement that came with a hint of danger. This lovely woman was setting all the right alarms off in a lovely overture. 

She’d found her mark, then.

“Hello,” she said mildly. “I’m Christina. Can I buy you a drink?”

The woman regarded her with a frown that only accentuated her beauty. Then her features smoothed out and she smiled, her eyes twinkling as if she was thinning: “Look at you, aren’t you sure of yourself?” Perhaps she thought she could take that drink and leave Christina to cool off at the bar later… 

But like with any heist, Christina was thinking on her feet, and was already three steps ahead in her planning.

* * *

“Martha,” he lovely beauty whispered later, when Christina’s hand was already busy under her blouse, the other sneaking up the inner thighs - still covered in skinny jeans. 

“Hmm?”

“My name,” she explained and it just spurred the pangs of burning lust that have taken over Christina’s mind, replaced the clever panning now that she’s about to get away with a heist even more pleasurable than the last.

Christina stilled her movements, took the time to grin at Martha and stroke a hand across her forehead before kissing those glossy lips and letting it go on for far too long. Panting from it, from the anticipation, the feeling that “Martha” had certainly had had no plans to reveal her name to this one nigh stand, she said: “It’s so good to meet you, Martha.”

Martha was the one who grabbed her by the neck then and kissed her, and Christina was too happy to let their bodies do the thinking from here on out. No more words were exchanged that night, even though

* * *

The next morning, Christina woke with a song on her lips, only dampened slightly by the fact that Martha had snuck out of bed before she had woken.

It had still been a wonderful night, another adventure come to a fantastic conclusion and her mind was ready to move on the next heist: The private collection of one Mr. Gordon Thews-Thackeray that held something that word had it belonged to someone called the Doctor.

She picked up her clothes, humming slightly, until she saw the little folded paper on the table right beside her jacket.

_I’m sorry, lover. ♥ Thanks for the bus and the wonderful night. xxx Martha ___

__Not comprehending what she was reading, Christina stared at the elegant handwriting and the little heart Martha had painted beside the word “lover” and the way she had neatly folded the paper._ _

__After she had read it for the _third time_ the word bus finally hit her and she rushed to look through her jacket’s pockets._ _

__The key to her sweet flying bus was gone._ _

__“God damn you, Martha,” she told the empty room. “Ii had just about decided I could fall in love with a gorgeous face like yours and leave it at that. But I need that bus. Are you trying to make me catch up with you?”_ _

__How had the woman known about the bus in the first place? What did she need it for?_ _

__And whose heist had worked out last night?_ _

__“Damn it,” Christina said out loud._ _

__The player had just been played and she didn’t like it one bit - only that maybe she had enjoyed it way too much until the tables had turned on her._ _

__“You’re a smart one, darling. But who are you really?”_ _

__There was no time to fume or rage or dwell on it now. She had a heist to plan- And if Martha had figured her out, who else might have done so? It was time to run and hide for a while, retrace her steps and take stock._ _

__Christina De Souza, even when she had just lost her most valued asset, was no quitter._ _

* * *

__For a while she lay low._ _

__There were the occasional things of beauty that brought the right thrill. But museums and galleries were only exceptions._ _

__She wanted that hint of the Doctor’s existence from that vault in a rich man’s private collection. After all she had done to help save the day she was tight that she really deserved that much. Whatever artifacts the Doctor had left behind on planet Earth, she wanted them._ _

* * *

__“In the end it took me six month for this,” she huffed and the tired wheezing that seemed to accompany it, wasn’t at all promising. She’d had the security systems and guard rotation worked out perfectly and everything _should_ have gone according to plan - and then that _thing_ had turned up. _ _

__Alien._ _

__Blue skin, sharp teeth and red eyes._ _

__It was still after her. Christina could hear it hissing somewhere up the corridor._ _

__“I wantssss that sssssphere, little human,” it hissed._ _

__“No can do,” she whispered under her breath. She had grabbed the sphere with the strange circular markings because it was the relic the Doctor had left behind. It was beautiful in its own right and had no place in this haphazard collection. And even though Christina had no idea what it was for or how it worked, she had come to steal it and she wasn’t going to leave it for someone who might want to use it to harm the Doctor or “little humans.”_ _

__She slowly stumbled to her feet when she was sure the corridor was clear. She knew her way out as well as she had known her way in, but she had been grazed by a shot fired by this alien. She could smell the ozone smell of her burned flesh. It hurt like hell but because of the heat it burned so badly that it wasn’t bleeding as bad as she had first feared._ _

__Getting out of a third story window would still be a pain like this._ _

__But she had prepared everything._ _

__The window had been prepared in advance. There was a rope and sling._ _

__She secured herself with slightly shaking fingers and was down in the grass in front of the building the next minute, hitting the earth with her feet and feeling a shock wave of pain go through her with the impact. She saw stars that faded to black and she was about to lose her grip on consciousness._ _

__“There you aressss,” the thing shouted._ _

__She jolted up, ready to run._ _

__Loud honking got her attention and - this must be a dream - a bus hovered just at the corner of the street._ _

__She had no idea where it came from, or if it was really there but she ran as it sped up towards her._ _

__The doors slid open and a hand reached out for hers and the next moment she was pulled inside, barely managing to stand up beside the drive._ _

__“Hold on,” Martha said and smoothly took them off into the air._ _

__The alien fired at them, but Martha swung them around so deftly that it didn’t hit._ _

__“What the hell was that thing? And what are you doing with my bus, lady?”_ _

__“That was a Lordolian Bounty Hunter and he’s after that,” Martha pointed at Christina’s pouch as if she could see right through the fabric at the sphere. “And the Doctor asked me to get the bus, because you couldn’t go on using it as you were.”_ _

__That shut her up._ _

__She let herself fall into one of the front seats, fuming silently._ _

__“What is it?” she finally asked. “The thing I stole.”_ _

__“Confession dial. The doctor’s people use it for… something like a last will. Or, anyway, can be used for lots of things, I fear. Especially if you are after traces of someone untraceable.”_ _

__Martha was setting them down somewhere and Christina had no mind to even question where. She was in pain. With bloody fingers she pulled the sphere from her pouch to look at it._ _

__“So, last will? Is he dead?”_ _

__Martha appeared before her. She looked different with nude lipstick and unobtrusive makeup. She was still beautiful and had the most expressive eyes._ _

__“You look amazing,” she whispered and couldn’t look away from Martha’s face. Martha wasn’t looking her in the eyes though, focused not on the sphere, Christina found, but the wound._ _

__“Let me look at that,” Martha practically ordered._ _

__“I need a…”_ _

__“I am a doctor, Christina. Let me look at that.”_ _

__“Oh,” she said, clever comebacks suddenly failing her, while Martha carefully peeled away her jacket and shirt to look at where that laser weapon had pierced her flesh._ _

__“Will leave a nasty scar, but I think if you’re lucky Torchwood has some of the wonder salve left over. I’ll call Jack later. Let me clean this up and…”_ _

__“Who are you? Really? What do you want from me? Why did you steal my bloody bus?” Everything was slipping away right now, while she watched Martha grab for a bag with supplies and start to clean the wound and get a better look at it. Her gentle fingers were soothing even though it hurt like hell._ _

__“I’m Martha Jones. I’m… Hard to explain. I travelled with the Doctor. Was with UNIT, you know? The red headed guys who were there when the portal spat you back out? They wanted the bus, but the Doctor sent me a message to get it and keep it safe.”_ _

__“Oh,” Christina said, not sure she understood. “So _you_ travelled with him?”_ _

__“While back, yeah.”_ _

__Martha had started to create a makeshift bandage for the wound and pressed something down over it. It hurt so much that Christina went out._ _

__“Is he dead?”_ _

__Martha shrugged. “Not sure which Doctor this confessional belongs too. It’s mostly empty anyway.”_ _

__“Which Doctor?” she repeated._ _

__“Yeah,” Martha said and waved her hand around. “Like he has so many faces.”_ _

__“Faces?” she repeated and she must be turning pale. Suddenly she felt nauseous._ _

__“Lie down,” Martha said. “Get some rest.”_ _

__“Doctor’s orders?” Christina quipped but did as she was told._ _

__“Different doctor, but yeah.”_ _

__“Stay,” Christina said, even though she felt her hold on consciousness slipping away. “Be here when I wake up this time…”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__It was the last thing she heard before falling asleep._ _

* * *

__She woke in a soft bed, a warm body wrapped around her. Martha’s lips were pressed to her shoulders._ _

__“I could get used to this,” Christina said. “Not the getting shot part.”_ _

__“I don’t like when people get hurt,” Martha whispered. “It’s why I do what I do.”_ _

__The wound wasn’t hurting that much anymore and when Christina shifted to peek under the covers she saw that the bandage was gone and there was barely a scare left over from her adventure. For a second she thought that she had lost more than a day, but who knew? She would ask later._ _

__She turned in Martha’s arms._ _

__“What do you do?”_ _

__“Martha Jones,” she answered softly, looking into Christina’s eyes as if she was trying to gauge her reaction, “alien hunter? Freelance detective specialising in extraterrestrial incidences?”_ _

__“And trained medic?”_ _

__“Doctor,” Martha corrected. “I am a medical doctor.”_ _

__“Huh,” Christina answered. “Look at that. I might finally have found a doctor who is right for me and who doesn’t just run out on me.” She indicated the bed._ _

__Martha had the grace to look a little flustered. “This wasn’t the plan. But you started to flirt back at the club.”_ _

__“I did. I was halfway to spiriting you away and keeping you, after that night.”_ _

__“Oh?” Martha asked unabashed._ _

__“Tell me more about the alien hunting?”_ _

__It sounded like a dangerous game. Something that could give her the adventure she craved with a new purpose._ _

__And perhaps with Martha…_ _

__Time would tell._ _

__She could see the same thoughts run through Martha’s head before she nodded and kissed her, cuddled up against her and said: “ _Thief and Jones, Detective Agency_ , has a nice ring to it.”_ _

__“Jones and De Souza, Alien Hunters.” Christina corrected. “Requisitioning things as needed.”_ _

__Martha laughed. “It’s nice to meet you properly.”_ _

__“Likewise,” Christina whispered and pulled Martha down for a kiss. She was going to get the most out of _this_ adventure. And maybe - just this once - she didn’t mind if she was the one who got caught in the process._ _


End file.
